


七日情缘

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu
Summary: 人们被红线连在一起，当发现自己命定的另一半时，他们有一周的时间做出决定，是与其共度一生还是再不相见。提姆现在就面临这样的抉择。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling In Love In Just a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907284) by [gothamnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight). 



起先是不经意的拉力。

提姆并未在意这点，他正全神贯注地追踪一辆满载非法武器的货车，一点小小的拖拽无法分散他的注意力。

他跃过房顶，在屋宇间穿梭，跳下后随之用钩索荡向下一栋建筑，最终目标是卡车顶棚。红罗宾现在很忙。没什么能拖住他。

然而，当他落到车顶上时，又被往后拉了一下。他无暇顾及，毕竟底下的人都在朝上面开枪呢。车里的嘈杂声响在耳畔然后——他向后一栽，要不是及时抓住了边缘的话，他准得从车顶掉下去。

“该死！”提姆暗骂。他看了看自己手——发现了端倪。缠在无名指上的红线已经看不见尾端了。不再像以前那样消融进空气，它就在那里。一条长长的细细的绳子把他不停往回拉，真的很碍事。它又开始了，这一次力气大的提姆几乎抓不住车沿。

卡车车门打开，出来两个人，站在外面对他射击。提姆纵身跳下车，用钩爪枪脱身。

“红罗宾，”提姆对通讯器说，“需要支援。”

“情况还好？”神谕询问。

“是，只是我的—”蠢绳子猛地一拉，提姆不得不又往回荡了一座楼。“我的红线。得派别人来处理一下案子。”

“收到。青鸟在附近。”

提姆嘟了嘟嘴。对于哈珀接手案件他感到心中不快，因为他忙活了好几周，今晚就是收网的日子。可他的灵魂伴侣横在了路中间。

提姆好奇别人红线的力量是不是也这么强大。它一路拖拽着他，把他往目的地拉去。

既然无法抵抗，那就只能跟从。他该先换身衣服么？总不能就这么在陌生人前出现，自我介绍“你好，我是你命中注定的另一半。是的，我乃红罗宾。不，我不能告诉你我的真实姓名。”

“呃，小红……”芭芭拉说。

“怎么了？青鸟那有状况？”

“不不，她很好。我派信号去支援，”芭芭拉解释。“就是……你不用换下制服。”

“解释一下？”

绳子又拉了一次，这次真的很用力，提姆霎时从落脚的建筑上摔了下来。还好他反应及时，用钩索优雅地落了地。至少他是这么打算的，可惜在他双脚能碰触地面前先和一个人撞成了一团。

提姆重心后仰，重重地倒在地上。可疼死人了。

“妈的！”被他撞上的那个人骂道。提姆抬起头。

“头罩？”

杰森就在他对面，也躺在地上，正用胳膊肘支起身子。提姆眨眨眼，接着瞥了眼自己的红线。那条红线连到了杰森手上。

“真尼玛，”提姆豁然开朗，小声哔哔。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

布鲁斯双唇紧抿成一条薄薄的线。他的目光落在提姆身上，正如同落在他和杰森此时的红线上一样叫人浑身难受。

“这真是…出乎意料。”布鲁斯说。

“还用你说，”杰森呛声。提姆斜了他所谓的灵魂伴侣一眼。

“你以为我想要这个吗？我当时正忙呢。”

“你以为我就很闲麽？我他么那时候可是和黑面具在一块。现在那王八蛋知道我找到了我的——”杰森陡然住口。提姆为此感谢他，他没把那个词嚷嚷出来。他心里还在消化杰森陶德是他的灵魂伴侣这个事实。

“这一周你俩的活动全部取消。”布鲁斯发话。

这他俩可不干，杰森和提姆同时大声抗议。“没门！搞什么鬼！”“你不能这么做！”

布鲁斯抬起手。“你们现在这种情况，我不能放你俩上街。”

杰森嘀咕着。“去尼玛，你可管不着我。”

“红色一周就要开始了，”布鲁斯说道。阿尔弗雷德出现在他身后。

“您要的东西我拿来了，布鲁斯老爷。”

“有劳了，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿福将小册子依次递给提姆与杰森。提姆瞪大了眼睛，冲红色的手册眨了眨。

“你开玩笑吧？”杰森问。

“我认真的，”布鲁斯说。“你需要了解清楚找到灵魂伴侣的意义。既然你在法律意义上还是死亡状态，你现在没法去信息中心预约。”

没错，这才是正常的流程。一旦找到自己的灵魂伴侣，你红线尾端系着的那个人。你就应该去所在城市的红线信息中心预约。他们会登记二人为命运的一对，讲解相关事宜，你可以请一周的假不去上班，并且提供所需的任何帮助。

杰森把手册甩到一边。“我用不着。”

“我也是，”提姆同意。“我什么都知道。”

他们在学校里学过好几次了。课程把寻找灵魂伴侣这件事弄得乏味无聊，干干巴巴。电影里演的可不是这样，寻找灵魂伴侣既独一无二又让人心潮澎湃。就在找到的那一瞬间，人生好似感到了无比的圆满，从此能永远幸福地生活下去。

与此相对，提姆的经历不无聊乏味，也不特殊浪漫。

在有些时候，会出现人们明明认识对方好长时间了，但红线只在最近才显现，比如杰森和提姆的情况。很稀少，但偶尔也有。

“妥了，”杰森说，“咱们现在就把这绳子弄断。”

提姆马上厉声道。“你胡说什么呢？”

“杰森。”就连布鲁斯都持否定态度。

“难不成你想要我当他的灵魂伴侣？”杰森笑出声，抬手向布鲁斯展示手指上的红线。“这都是扯淡。你才不想要我当替代品的灵魂伴侣。可不能叫你此生最大的失败玷污你的宝贝儿子，不是么？”

提姆清了清嗓子。“行了，他没这么想，我也没有。但你知道那些在红色周结束前就断掉绳子的人的下场。”

杰森翻了个白眼。“他们倒霉。”这可比倒霉厉害多了，有些人的结局是意外死亡。反正下场都不太好。“我死都死过，还怕这个？”

“灵魂伴侣在我们的工作中……”布鲁斯斟酌下，“不算理想情况。但至少你们都是义警，能够相互体谅。你们只需保留一周，之后再断开就可以了。”

杰森给了提姆一个眼色。“我没法跟他待在一起，待一个星期。”

提姆怒火中烧。“去你妈的，杰森，”他吼道。“我也不想留着它。我有自己的事。工作、案子、我的生活。就一周而已。”

特别漫长的一周，但不管怎么说，也就七天。

“你明白这意味着什么吧？”杰森问他。“你说的到简单。我们得住在一块。不能分开超过三十英尺。”

“一周罢了，”提姆重复。

布鲁斯向提姆的方向点头。“提姆言之有理。仅仅因为无法解决与对方的矛盾和不和，就鲁莽地决定弄断红线是自讨苦吃的行为。”

杰森喷了下鼻息。“是哦，那你在红色周里和赛琳娜怎么度过的啊？我敢说整个七天都没下过床吧。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，没理他。“你们准备待在哪？”

好吧。“去提姆那，”杰森当机立断。

“哈？”

“我不会让你踏进我家一步，”杰森解释。

“我又凭什么让你进我家。”

“你们可以住在庄园里，”布鲁斯提议。

“去我那，就这么定了，”提姆斩钉截铁，杰森在旁边得意地咧开嘴。老天，提姆快被他气死了。杰森绝对不可能是他的灵魂伴侣。不管是谁在操纵红线，它只想折腾提姆，再折磨提姆，从千万人海中把杰森陶德挑了出来跟他凑对儿。

“好极了。别总是吵架，你们知道会发生什么，”布鲁斯告诫他们。

“这个问题比较严重，”提姆说。“杰森管不住他自己那张嘴。”

“扯淡。你才是管不住嘴的那个。我讲文明，懂礼貌。我压根懒得跟你说话。”

提姆翻了个白眼。“说的是。你就喜欢自己跟自己唠叨，就跟迪克——”

说时迟那时快，两人之间的绳子一下缩短了，他俩的手被拉到一块，就差一点就能碰上。布鲁斯默默挑眉，表情写着‘我刚才说什么来着’。

提姆和杰森这下挨得很近了。提姆再次对着高个男人瞪眼，“一句话都别说。”

“行。”

“太好了！”

绳子继续缩短，两人手指擦过对方。提姆一个激灵想抽回手，但绳子把他往前拉。他长长地呼出一口气。好吧，再这么打下去绳子又该短了。

“先去你家，取你的东西，”提姆建议。

他已经等不及红色一周快点结束了，到那时他就可以随心所欲自由行走，没有一个讨厌的灵魂伴侣栓在他绳子尽头。

提姆摆出一张扑克脸，其实心里满是失望。倒不是因为杰森，而是……他内心深处真的期望与他灵魂伴侣的会面会像电影和书本里描绘的那样。

一见钟情的浪漫时刻，他的灵魂伴侣惊讶的倒抽口气，露出微笑，为了终于找到了他由衷欢喜。提姆知道这听起来很狗血，但他一直希望能找到自己的另一半并永不分离。

太糟了，他的另一半偏偏是杰森。


	2. Chapter 2

提姆其实并非讨厌杰森。

他们只是处不来罢了。至少俩人都没试过跟对方友好相处。他们接触的时间不多，老实说，提姆觉得这样正合适。要是有人一个劲用替代品称呼你，提醒他有多看不上你，你怎么可能对他有好脸色。

提姆怀疑杰森是否真的想要一个灵魂伴侣，还是他只是在生气他的另一半是提姆。他可想象不出来杰森谈恋爱的样子。灵魂伴侣相当复杂，对于义警来说更为棘手。不信就看看布鲁斯和赛琳娜，他们命中注定属于彼此，红线缠绕却若即若离，导致蝙蝠和猫你追我藏的时候，连接两人的红线在整个哥谭飞扬。

这毋庸赘言的危险，他们不能身处同一个房间。要是有人看见布鲁斯韦恩和猫女在一个屋子，那么所有人都将知道蝙蝠侠的身份，毕竟他是猫女众所周知的另一半。蝙蝠侠和赛琳娜凯尔的情形也反之亦然。

达米安一遍又一遍地提醒他父亲此种行为的危险后果，切断绳线才能永绝后患，可惜布鲁斯一遇到赛琳娜的事就全无理智可言。提姆记得达米安简直要疯了，每次看到他们两个都要气的摇头，咬牙切齿一番。他的口头禅就是灵魂伴侣毫无用处，希望这一切快点了解他好干脆利落的切断它。当然，那是在他遇见自己的灵魂伴侣之前。自那以后，他就一副爱情专家的模样，仿佛他的兄长们都是些愚钝的蠢人。

年纪最小的他反而最先找到了心上人，而且他可是达米安。想当然尔，这让他骄傲自满，无比膨胀。

提姆一点都不自豪。他确信再见到达米安时，那小子会嘲笑他，因为想必所有人都知道他跟杰森成了灵魂伴侣了。

“我睡哪？”杰森问。

“沙发，”提姆告诉他。

“你就不能像个热情的房主一样，把床让给我么？”杰森不老实的说。提姆翻了翻眼睛。

“别到处乱碰。还有…”他本想说冰箱里有食物，又觉得这是在骗人。“你要买吃的的话，钱在厨房台子上的罐子里。那还有咖啡。”

杰森做了个鬼脸。“没了？”

提姆耸耸肩。他都好久没看过冰箱了。杰森大步流星走向厨房，提姆没得选择，绳子把他也一并拉走。杰森打开冰箱门。

“这里空空的，”他说。

“不是空的。”一罐蛋黄酱，一根黄瓜，两个鸡蛋。他并不想吹嘘他冰箱里的内容物，但做人要实事求是。

杰森砰地把门关上。“明早第一件事，出门采购。”

“我们可以订货。”

杰森冲他挤出一个表情。“哈？你这两条腿好着呢，完全能走到路那边的杂货店去，我刚才过来的时候看见了。不到两分钟就能走到。”

提姆眯起眼来。“行。”他走回卧室，这次是杰森被他拉着走。他取了枕头和一条毯子给杰森，让另一个人拿好。“浴室有两个，你可以用那头的那个。”

“你觉得绳子允许我走那么远？”杰森说。“你可有间大房子”

提姆揉了揉太阳穴。“好吧，我在外面等着。”

五分钟后，提姆尴尬地杵在客厅里。红线随着杰森一起消失进了备用的浴室，而他正盯着它。他能听见水花飞溅的声响。从沙发与提姆卧室的距离来看，这待会也将是个问题。

当杰森走出浴室，提姆本打算告诉他这个小麻烦，然后他看见了——杰森——只用一条毛巾包裹住他的臀部。提姆无法移开视线。杰森的头发湿漉漉地从他脸上往下淌水，几滴水珠顺着他赤裸的胸膛，流向毛巾遮挡的地方。

提姆轻咳几声。他怎么能被杰森的身体弄得恍神。他那尽管布满伤疤却无损美色的火辣身躯，但那还是杰森无疑。“你把水滴在我地上了。”

“依你屋里的状况来看，你压根就不在乎。”杰森说。

提姆别开视线。“我们得把沙发推到靠墙那边，离我的床更近。”红色一周里红线的极限距离是三十英尺，多么讨人厌啊。可说是毫无人性。

“好的。”杰森自顾自开始动手挪起沙发来，提姆在被撞上前赶忙闪开。一旦它好好地靠墙放好，提姆满意地点头。

“很好，就这样。我…我也要去洗澡了。”

他走向自己的卧室，杰森跟在后面。他不喜欢杰森跟着他进了卧室这一事实，不喜欢杰森在四处打量他的房间。这太私密，他感到浑身不自在。

“什么都别碰，”提姆先警告了他，才转身进了浴室。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

醒来后的提姆想的第一件事，希望昨晚只是一场梦。

说不定什么都没发生过。也许他的灵魂伴侣不是杰森。因为如果是他的话……那提姆这辈子都别想有灵魂伴侣了。这周只能以他俩切断这份关系作为终结，然后提姆将永远孑然一身，身无红线，无论走到哪里都会招来旁人的侧目。

提姆坐起身时，能感到无名指上的拉力。他低下头，叹息着发现绳子指向卧室外。昨晚不是做梦。昨晚的事情真切的发生过，他现在有灵魂伴侣了，而那位不是别人，正是杰森陶德，二代罗宾。

要是有人在十年前说他的灵魂伴侣会是杰森，提姆准保欣喜若狂。他？是罗宾的另一半？简直好到不能再好！假如杰森死之前两人就以灵魂伴侣的身份互相见过的话，事情会不会有不一样的发展。不过幻想压根无法改变的过去只是徒增烦恼。

提姆爬下床，眼睛落到昨天布鲁斯给的小册子上。他拿过来定睛瞧着。红色的封面，与红线的主题相得益彰。

 

何为命运的红线？

在你遇到灵魂伴侣之前，无名指上的红线会呈现消失在空气中的状态。它的另一端联系着的人正是你命中注定的伴侣。

 

找到灵魂伴侣后的情况？

当你遇到你的另一半时，你会感觉到牵扯的力量。这股力量可大可小。而出现的时间并不确定，甚至会发生在早已熟识多年的两人身上。统计数据显示，占七成的灵魂伴侣此前从未见过彼此。自见面以后，两人将会有七天的时间绑定在一起，不能离开对方距离超过三十英尺。这标志着红色一周的开始。

什么是红色周？

红色周是指从绑定出现后算起的七天。本册建议去市政厅登记，并在信息中心进行预约。活动多多，益处多多，参加活动的灵魂伴侣们可以以此为契机，与自己的命运之人加深彼此的了解！红色一周里，你可以请假不用工作。在此期间，如果你与伴侣发生争吵，或有意忽视对方，红线长度会不时缩短，因此，保持亲密距离，文明礼貌待人才是良策。

 

红线的种类有哪些？

 

一阵敲门声打断了提姆。

“你穿衣服了么？”

“我又不裸睡，杰森。”

杰森打开门，耸耸肩。“我裸睡。”

提姆做了个鬼脸。“你住这的时候请别这样。尤其是在我沙发上。”

杰森冲他一乐，接着看到了提姆手里的册子。“你在看这破玩意？”

“有点意思，”提姆说着起身。“你知道我们还可以参加活动吗？”

杰森不屑地喷了一声。“是呀。都是傻逼情侣的鬼东西。有免下车剧场，还有些别的有的没的。”他从提姆手中夺过书，吹了声口哨。“哇哦，还有烹饪课。替代品，你正需要那个。”

“我不用。”

“是嘛。”杰森扬起眉梢。“你觉得你女朋友在红色周里都做过这些事麽？”

提姆把手册从杰森那抢过来。“闭嘴吧你。”

杰森咧开嘴。“怎么了，说到痛处了？”

“不关你的事。”提姆径直走进厨房，杰森跟在他后面。他早上本来就没心情说话，更别提谈论史蒂芬妮和卡珊。提姆为她们高兴。两人天造地设，而提姆深爱这两个朋友，真诚祝愿她们获得幸福。

史蒂芬妮还未碰到自己的灵魂伴侣卡珊前，提姆在跟她约会，那会儿……还说得过去，但不算理想。等到红色一周结束，史蒂芬妮和提姆就分手了。这是最好的结局，毕竟他见过她俩在一起时的样子，他都替她们能找到彼此而感到开心。

“你觉得他们知道么？”杰森问。

“还用说。”提姆给自己煮咖啡。“达米安八成已经在八卦咱俩了。”

“诶哟，恶魔崽子。我把那小混球给忘了。”提姆嘴角上扬。“他总觉得自己可成熟了。谁需要一个灵魂伴侣啊不是么？他妈可蠢死了，又老套又过时。我是说，你瞧瞧布鲁斯和赛琳娜，这关系只会扯后腿。”

提姆一句话都没说。灵魂伴侣算是与他无缘了，想想都伤心欲绝。至少咖啡还能聊以慰藉。

“你能快点么？我饿了。”

“饿了就吃。”

“吃啥？黄瓜蘸蛋黄酱？好恶心。”

提姆耸耸肩。“那你煎鸡蛋去。”

杰森咕哝一嘴，去冰箱拿出两个鸡蛋。“咱们得保持低调，”杰森说。“我可不想看到迪克跑来做媒。”

提姆一想到此，抖了一下。“你说得对。”

“他找到的灵魂伴侣要是不是红头发，我就表演生吞扫帚。”

提姆笑了。“肯定是红头发啊。我赌是巴布斯。”

杰森耸了下肩膀，到处找煎锅。“我说不好。不还有科莉和罗伊麽。老实说，好长一段时间里我都以为他的灵魂伴侣他妈的是那个神速者，直到人家有自己的伴儿了。”

“说不定是个完完全全的普通人呢，”提姆说。他看着杰森在炉子上煎鸡蛋。他不记得上次点火做饭是什么时候了。“有我的份么？”

“没有，滚一边去。”

提姆翻了个大白眼。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他们在杂货店里穿行，提姆戴着墨镜，还把帽衫拉了起来。他能感到周围人们的视线。这也是想当然的事情。

杰森很帅气。提姆不愿承认，但对方确实是行走的荷尔蒙。高大英俊，肤色迷人。没刮胡子的他反而让那张脸更有吸引力了。他的皮夹克和紧身白T恤让人们一览无余，人们会盯着看，不是因为杰森很辣，而是因为提姆一点都不辣。

他看起来一团窝囊。过大的帽衫拉链拉到了头，又大又厚的太阳镜挡住了半张脸，双手紧紧塞进帽衫兜里，红色的细线从里面探出头来，把提姆和杰森联系到一起。人群八成都在思索“这小子怎么能有一个长成那样的灵魂伴侣？”

答案很简单，提姆全名提姆·德雷克-韦恩。他不能在公共场所揭露他有伴侣了，那样就会有人刨根究底。解释为何他的灵魂伴侣是布鲁斯·韦恩过世的儿子可是件谁都不愿做的麻烦事。

提姆得过上见不得人的一周。

“你有想要的么？”杰森问。

“你很在乎？”提姆说。杰森刚才一个劲光挑自己想要的东西，一股脑放在手推车里。

“你要想消极攻击那随你便。你有过敏的东西么？”

“你要给我做饭？”提姆惊讶地问。

杰森犹豫了一秒。“不。”

“我想也是。”

过了一会，杰森叹了口气。“好吧，我做饭带你一份。我这不是关心你，是你实在让我看不下去。你连早饭都不吃。”

“我吃了半根黄瓜。”

“那才不算早饭！我敢打赌你这种人都能直接对着蛋黄酱罐子吃。”

提姆瞪着杰森，然而墨镜一挡，另一个人根本看不见他的眼神，提姆越想越气。“你才是那个鸡蛋都不分给我的烂人！”

“你究竟怎么活到这么大的？！”杰森推着车走到面包区。两人之间的绳子缩短了，提姆一下被拽过去，差点撞到他身上。

一位站在那里的女士看到这一幕，笑了笑。“红色周？”她笑意盎然地询问。

杰森叹口气。“是的，”他回答。“第一天。”

提姆扭过脸。即使有墨镜，他也得确保别被人认出来。

“哦，我还记得自己的红色周。真的很有趣！”

“我很怀疑。”提姆踢了下杰森。“滚你妈的替代—算了。”杰森清了清嗓子。“只希望能赶快结束。”

女子歪过脑袋。“为什么？可以过得很有意思。说句公道话，我起先也并不乐意，他比我小，我不喜欢比我小的对象，但随着时间推移……哦，你们真该参加市里提供的那些活动和课程。很好玩，让你和你的灵魂伴侣关系更加紧密！”

杰森耸肩。“可能吧。换个不是他的灵魂伴侣再说。”他说着给了对方一个迷人的微笑。

“我作为灵魂伴侣不好？！”提姆质问。

“我是说，你瞧瞧你自己。”

“你明知道我得躲着人！又不是我的错，你——”

女子干咳几声。“我有事先走了。”她迅速远离了他俩。

提姆试着冷静下来。“我不明白你有什么毛病。你自己瞅瞅。”他猛地举起手，把杰森的胳膊也提了起来。“不到一英寸了！”他另一只手指向绳子。“吵架只会让它越缩越短越来越短！别再惹我了。”

杰森哼了一声。“好。你挑面包。”提姆抓起离他最近的。“那个不行。”

“你在逗我玩么？”

“我对南瓜子过敏。”

“这是真话？”

“你以为我故意跟你作对？”

提姆耸了下肩头。“有什么好惊讶的。”他觉得杰森所做的每一件事都是为了跟他对着干。

杰森叹息。“放回去就得了。”


	3. Chapter 3

两人决定不跟对方讲话了。

提姆很满意。这样更好处理。杰森一个人在客厅鬼知道在鼓捣什么，提姆则在忙着韦恩企业和他自己的事物。在夜晚枯坐让人难受，不论是他还是杰森都抓心挠肝的渴望出去打击违法犯罪。

明明身强体壮却不能出门，提姆满心怨恨。他被禁足了，却不是因为摔断胳膊或者卧床不起。他因为和杰森绑定在一起而被下令去坐冷板凳。

提姆的手机屏幕一亮。

：我听说了，想聊聊么？

是史蒂芬妮。看样子她知道了。提姆实际上只给康纳发过短信，他的好哥们同样不觉得杰森是他的灵魂伴侣是件什么喜事，不过他俩都清楚反正只需要忍耐一周。

没等提姆打字回复，他的电话响了。

“嗨，史蒂芬。”

“我说，跟杰森怎么样？”

提姆叹了口气。“一般般，就那样。我甚至不清楚他现在在我客厅里忙些什么。”

“你俩没待在一起？”

“两个房间，”提姆解释。

史蒂芬妮轻哼。“一周后你是铁了心要切断联结了？”

“那当然了，这可是杰森陶德。”

史蒂芬妮在那边笑。“是哦。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“没什么。我就是说……算了。你真的能接受没有红线的状态么？”

提姆再次望向自己的手。他碰不到绳子，然而能在手上看到它早就是件自然而然的事了。

 

红线分为几种？

还未互相碰面的灵魂伴侣，各有一根尾端融入空气中的红绳。而验明正身后的双方，红线则会连接向彼此的伴侣。那些决定切断绳索，断开连接的人，手上会完全没有红线。如果连接的两人中有人痛失爱侣，那么他/她的红线会断掉，变成黑色。

 

“我母亲就没有，”提姆说。

“我爸也是，但我们又不是非要走父母的老路。”

提姆叹气。“我知道你跟卡珊在一起很快乐，你希望我也快乐，但他不是卡珊。卡珊她……仅此一位。杰森作为灵魂伴侣来说则糟透了。”

史蒂芬轻笑。“想象得出。为你遗憾，提姆。”

提姆耸耸肩。他对此无能为力。即使他这边有努力……杰森也不会想跟他在一起。他受不了提姆，不对，他讨厌提姆。昨天就是充分的证据。试图对杰森和蔼可亲是没用的，寄希望两人之间能够改变也是没用的。他只能这么坐以待毙。

“别在意，”提姆说。“陪我聊聊天，我在屋里都待烦了。”

“你该来这，”史蒂芬妮说。

“带着杰森？”提姆哼了一声。“挺好。”

“不，我们在庄园呢。布鲁斯召集我们开个家庭见面会什么的。”

“家庭的呢还是……家族。”

“嗯，斗篷家族聚会。”

“不带我？！”

“提姆，你来了也做不了什么，你是场外—”

提姆挂掉电话跑进客厅。走运的是杰森好好穿着衣服，正坐在沙发上看书。“咱们去蝙蝠洞，”他发话。

杰森从书本上抬起眼。“哈？”

“你看的是我的书？”杰森不置可否。“我不是说过什么都不要动吗？”

“老天爷，一本书你还斤斤计较。我在这干呆着还能做啥？这里无聊死人了。”

提姆不禁赞同。“咱们去蝙蝠洞，除了咱俩，他们全在那里开会呢。”

杰森坐起身子抻了个懒腰。随着杰森的移动，掀起的衬衫下露出的肌肤霎时吸住了提姆的视线。很快，他把眼珠子从杰森身体那扯开。

“非去不可么？”

“是的。真是不敢相信，他们把我们排除在外仅仅因为我们——”提姆喉头咕咚一声，把后面的话咽回去。接着他瞥见了杰森正在读的书。“你在看哈姆雷特？”

“你有没有想过这有多操蛋，人们居然对哈姆雷特和奥菲利亚是不是灵魂伴侣争论不休？他俩绝对不是。”杰森反问。

提姆摇摇头。“相反，这很有可能。灵魂伴侣不代表完美。比如说咱们两个。多操蛋啊。”

同样还有其他人的灵魂纽带。因此红色周结束后，有为数不少的人选择与伴侣一刀两断。提姆的母亲在那一星期结束后，迫不及待地就与对方断了联系。他时不时会好奇她本来的伴侣应当是哪个男人。也许他们错过了本应幸福美满的一生。

“你说的也对。”杰森平静地说。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

事实证明，布鲁斯没叫他们过来完全是为了他俩着想。

会议尴尬的要上天。首先，他们选择不跟对方坐在一起相当错误。红线横在桌子上，在大家眼前从杰森这头拉到提姆那头。既然都已经坐好，再起来换位置就很狼狈了。

随后，提姆和杰森唇枪舌剑，谁也不服谁，他们的红线急剧缩短，到头来提姆还是得起来坐在杰森旁边，几乎手挨着手。

会议终于结束后，布鲁斯放他们自由行动。卡珊和史蒂芬今晚约会，她俩走了，芭芭拉要回猛禽小队。杜克去见他女朋友。哈珀和她兄弟有约，结果跟杰森提姆一起留在蝙蝠洞的只剩两个最烦人的家伙。

迪克。达米安。

“那个，你们到目前为止，进展怎么样？”迪克喜气洋洋地询问。

“滚蛋，”杰森告诉他。

迪克的笑脸挂不住了。“杰森！提姆你呢？”

提姆翻了个白眼。“你自己看呢？”

“啧。我第一次听见这个消息时还挺惊讶，但现在不了。你们正般配，都是低能儿。”

“大家都懂，你和科林交换过定情戒指，谁在乎你们呀！”杰森嘟哝。

“别这样，杰。别火气这么大，我觉得他们两个很可爱，”迪克劝解。

提姆为科林感到难过，那孩子从12岁起就作为灵魂伴侣跟达米安绑在一起。他是个好孩子，跟提姆说话时总是彬彬有礼。跟达米安在一起太委屈他了。

“虽说我知道你们想在一周后切断绳子，但或许可以——”

“不要，”他俩异口同声。

“至少去参加下市里的活动嘛！我听说很棒的！沃利和琳达去过后，关系可亲了，”迪克说。

达米安弹了下舌头。“那些毫无用处。科林和我就不需要它们增进感情。不过为了让他开心，我还是去了。”

提姆揉着自己太阳穴。“杰森，我们回家吧。”

达米安促狭地勾起嘴角。“好哦，赶紧回去你们爱的小巢。”

提姆猛吸一口气。“达米安，为什么你总是这么不是个东西。你以为有了科林你就有资本神气起来了？你对你爸爸的灵魂伴侣不是你妈怎么就不嘴欠呢。”

达米安向他扑了过去。提姆被他扑倒后马上大打出手。要不是绳子把杰森也拖进来碍手碍脚，他不会这么不利。

“陶德，滚一边去，别挡在我和德雷克中间！”

“恕我有心无力！”

“你们几个，快别打了！”迪克恳求道。他抓住达米安的后脖领子，把他从提姆那里拽开。“提姆，你这话说的太失礼了。”

“他说的话才叫失礼。”

“你敢再提我妈试试！”达米安怒吼。他的脸色气的通红。提姆早就发现，想要气炸达米安最好的方式就是拿他母亲那边的情况开刀。

“要不你们回去吧，”迪克说。

“是该回去。”杰森把提姆从地上拎起来。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森把门打开。

不，这么说可就太普通。他实际上把门砰地推开，吓得提姆差点从床上滚下来。

“起来。”

“干嘛？”

“我无聊了。”

提姆瞪着他，重复道。“你无聊了。”

“是的，你那些书太烂了，你的电影收藏也是。我必须出去走走，咱们这就出去，”杰森说。

“不。”提姆摇头，可是杰森直直走向他，几步就跨到了提姆正躺着的床前。

“别一幅要死不活的样子。”

“我没有要死不活的！”

“你是说你的卧室一直都是这样子？”杰森指点着周围环境。提姆耸下肩。他习惯了，马克笔和钢笔都散在地上也好，报纸文章和和其他案件档案满地都是也好，地上还有懒得捡起来的衣服，这些一点都不会困扰到他。

“没错？”

“我滴个上帝。咱们赶紧出门。”

“杰森，很晚了。我要睡觉。”

“你，和我，都知道这是瞎编。刚到半夜，平常这个点儿我们都在外头呢。”

提姆脸色不快。“我想待在屋里。”

“你还在气恶魔崽子说的话。谁他妈在乎啊？他有一整个拿破仑情结*作祟。”

“他只比我矮半个头！”这么一想心情更差了，马上达米安就能身高超过他，提姆要变成最矮的那个。以往每当他俯视达米安时，他的心里就会升起一阵爽快。

“我得把你从床上拖起来不成？”

提米乐了。“你有本事就拖着我走。”这是讽刺的说法，都不算开玩笑。然而杰森一把抓起他，把他扛到了肩膀上。

“我去他妈的！杰森，放我下来！”提姆双腿乱蹬，杰森叹了一声，把人放回地面。

“咱们到外面去。”

提姆愁眉苦脸的。“你出门到底是想做什么？”

杰森耸了下肩膀，绕开提姆往卧室门口走去，路上顺便把一只笔踢得弹到了墙上，就因为他乐意，同时还能惹毛提姆。“去喝一杯。”

“杰森，我没到法定年龄。”

杰森停在门阶上转身。“真的假的？妈的，你再说一遍你多大了？”

“差两个月满二十岁。”

“你总有假身份证吧？”

提姆哀叹。“给我三十分钟。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他不知道他来这是要干什么。

提姆应当化身红罗宾，在外面发光发热。结果他被杰森硬拖进一间酒吧，买了两瓶啤酒，摆在提姆面前。这地方他自己是绝对不会踏进一步的。

“我不喜欢啤酒。”提姆说。

“真遗憾，艾文·德拉佩喜欢，”杰森说完对着提姆一笑，举起酒瓶。提姆叹息，拿起自己的和对方碰了一下。“干杯。”

他在提姆旁边坐下，提姆竭力不去看连系两人的那条红线。长度很有余裕，它松松地从桌上垂下，有一部分搭在两人腿上。

“那么……艾文。”

“换个话题。”提姆撇过眼，从啤酒上抿了一口。味道和提姆预想的一样难喝。

“好吧。”

他们静静地坐了一会。提姆不知该说些什么。他理解杰森想离开公寓的欲望，但他起码选一个好点的场所。一个提姆不用说话气氛也不会尴尬至死的地方。

“我都不知道你耳朵打过洞。”杰森片刻后说。

提姆耸肩。“几年前办案时弄的。”

“艾文就此诞生。”

即使提姆声明过他不想谈这个，杰森依然明知故犯。“是的，”他答道。

“他似乎是个有趣的家伙。”

“是么？我觉得他像个傻帽。”至少在提姆为这个角色乔装打扮时，用成吨的发胶把头发捋到后面，戴着金色的耳钉。至少，这个角色不像他的尖酸刻薄的形象那样尴尬。

杰森哈哈笑。“不，他有点辣。”提姆一下被啤酒呛了几口。“放轻松，替代品。”

“你不想回你自己公寓取东西麽？”提姆问。“类似，拿点书、电影之类？你手上案子的档案？而不是在这消磨。”

“哇哦，就直说讨厌和我在一块嘛。”

提姆绷紧下颌。“我没有这个意思。”

“是是。”

“你才是那个持续叫我替代品的人，”提姆说。他不当罗宾都快三年了，杰森居然还没有改口。

杰森一口气灌下差不多半瓶啤酒。“你屋里为什么有哈姆雷特？”

“什么？”提姆眨着眼睛。

“问问而已。它和你其余的书籍不搭。宅男。全他妈是星球大战小说。”

“拜托，我知道你也爱星球大战，”提姆说。“那是为了办案。”

杰森扬起他的眉梢。“办案需要哈姆雷特？”

提姆侧过头。“你确定你想听一个痴迷莎士比亚的坏蛋如何通过戏剧给出他下一次袭击的线索？剧情特别扯。”

“当然他妈的要听。你一开始就该告诉我你碰见过这么酷的反派！”

提姆可不觉得这哪里酷，但这是好久以来他们头一次真正交谈，而不是在争吵。


	4. Chapter 4

在切断红线后会发生什么？

强烈建议，不要在红色周结束前切断两人之间的红线。科学家们目前还未发现其作用的方式，但在七天之内切断绳索，通常将会导致灵魂伴侣发生意外，更可能会波及周围环境及其重要亲友。而且，基于显而易见的好处，我们鼓励灵魂伴侣们待在一起。

1.灵魂伴侣间的婚姻能维持90%，而非灵魂伴侣的婚姻只能维持30%。  
2.事实证明，能彼此陪伴的灵魂伴侣，他们身体更健康，寿命更长。  
3.和你的灵魂伴侣结婚有税收优惠政策。

加入你依然决定切断红线，双方间达成共识与互相理解可以做到这点。抱着切断红线的强烈意图，人们将能在物理意义上碰到红线并弄断它。

 

这本手册被提姆翻了又翻。里面重要的内容他都快要记下来了。

尽管昨晚还算不错，但他必须提醒自己这一切都不会长久，算上今天在内……只需再过四天就会结束。时间差不多过去了一半。

“我好无聊，”提姆走进厨房时杰森抱怨。他坐在台子那，下巴杵在手掌上，百无聊赖地上网。

“杰森，你总是在无聊。”

“咱们出去转转。”

提姆叹气。“不，我还有正事。”

“我可以肯定地说，你已经完成了韦恩企业的工作，你的案子，甚至提前把卢克手里的案子也给结了，这点他可不太乐意。”

提姆又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。“你想做什么？出门？我可不会再打扮成艾文·德拉佩。”

杰森哈哈一笑。“不，你得打扮成别的样子。我们去红色周的活动区。”

提姆眨眨眼。杰森一定是疯了。和提姆同居几天想必对他的大脑造成了影响。“你在开玩笑么？”

“没有，”杰森说。“你看，这里有个变装聚会，参与者要穿角色情侣装。”他转过电脑屏幕给提姆看。“我在考虑星际迷航。本打算用星球大战的，但我没喜欢你喜欢到能让你打扮成韩或者莱娅”

“杰森，你压根就不喜欢我，”提姆说。“我以为咱俩都想离对方远点。”

“总比一个人无聊死要强。”杰森回答。

“我没有服装。”

杰森笑了。“我有。我和罗伊以前混进过一个万圣节聚会，我俩打扮成柯克和史波克。”

“不知道你注意到没有，你和罗伊的体型……有我两倍大。”没那么夸张，但也足以描述。

“你那样穿多可爱呀，不过没关系，你可以像乌乎拉一样把它当做裙子。”

提姆脸上爆红。杰森似乎并没发觉他刚刚有说提姆可爱。“柯克和史波克的衣服都不是红的。”

“你这么说可就太无趣了，替代——”后半句的绰号戛然而止。提姆注意到杰森正试着不再使用它。“你瞧，咱们去我那拿上东西，再戴上眼镜啦之类的。超人那样就很好使。”

“我们也可以待在家里看《星际迷航》”提姆提议。

“你怎么能整天窝在家里不动弹？！”杰森抱怨。“来吧，我甚至让你来选一个咱们今天会参加的活动。”

“我哪一个都不想去！”至少不要跟杰森一起。他想跟他的灵魂伴侣一起去，那个就算红色周结束也不会提出分手的人。

“是哦，你才不想玩这么死宅的游戏，”杰森说。

“我没有。”

“你这样讲，因为你知道会输的很惨。”

提姆的眼角一阵抽搐。“我明白你在用激将法，杰森，而且这样……”

“没用么？”

“非常好用。我要当柯克。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他们陷入了来共度红色周的灵魂伴侣的海洋。

“什么鬼。还可以这样子吗？”杰森边问边拿手指着几米外的一对儿。“卧槽咧。这也行？”

“杰森，别指来指去的。”提姆拍开杰森的手。

“我知道是我说的要来参加活动，但这也太扯了。”

提姆不置一词。他早就看过红色周活动区的照片。并不是很大，只是街上的几栋建筑，装饰的像每年的情人节一样，到处都挂满了红心，不同年龄的情侣们手牵手四处闲逛。今天的主题是情侣装，实际上他们看见不止一对儿决定穿成柯克和史波克。

不幸的是，还有一对儿蝙蝠侠和罗宾，两人看到的第一眼就转头赶紧溜了。

还好他俩都戴着心型的大太阳镜，看上去没有那么不合群。

“嘿！”一位女子向他们走来。她的红色衣服上写着‘工作人员’。“你们似乎迷路了。需要帮助么？”

提姆礼貌地露出微笑。“不了，谢谢——”

“需要，”杰森插话。“抢答活动在哪里？”

“哦，那得下午四点！不过我们现在有烹饪课，还有一个活动讲解。”

“烹饪，”提姆重复。

“我以为你不想学，”杰森说。

“我太了解你这个人了。”

女人听完笑了。“你们绑定前就互相认识？这可真妙！”

提姆强颜欢笑。“是呀，是很……妙。”

“闭嘴，跟踪狂，你压根就不了解我，”杰森吼道。

提姆挑起眉梢。“那你还叫我跟踪狂，真自相矛盾。”

“我这是在骂你。”

“行了，杰森，你不想了解我的任何事，”提姆说。“我早就知道你是怎么看我的了。”他看向别处，掩盖心里的受伤。

“对，因为你觉得我是个混蛋！”

“你就是！”

“你——”绳子骤然缩短，把他俩拉的更近。双方不由得同时发出哀嚎。

女人担忧地看来看去。“我认为能了解彼此是件好事。来吧！”她把人轻轻推进一间帐篷里，里面早有好几对儿情侣面对面坐在桌子两边。“玩得开心！我保证增进了解后你们的关系能更加和睦。”

提姆抿着唇。他才不会信。

“这是什么？20问？”他们刚在桌子两边坐好，杰森就开始质问。

另一名员工走过来。“要装上测谎仪回答问题！”他说。那伙计布置好并解释了一番后就离开，留他们两个人独处。

“太可笑了，”提姆说。“咱俩都能骗过测谎仪。”毕竟他们都受过同样的训练。

杰森耸耸肩，从桌子中间一沓卡片里抽出一张。“嗯呵。”

“怎么了？”

“你觉得我身上哪处最好？”

他的眼睛。不，他的笑容。撤回。他的腿。是了，绝对是他的大腿。还有手臂。这些说出来尴尬的要人原地升天。

“你怎么想了这么半天？”杰森奚落他。

“你不也想了很久。”

“我可不会，”杰森说。提姆闻言挑起眉。“我得说，我喜欢你很小只的样子。”

提姆没有防备，他只能找这个借口。测谎仪响了起来——他没在说谎，但他慌了手脚。“什么都不许说，”提姆警告道，感到脸上开始往外冒热气。“该我问了。”他想重新拿张卡，然而杰森拍开他的手。

“你的答案呢！”

游戏就要有来有回。“你的大腿，”提姆回答。

这次轮到杰森乱了方寸。“当真？”

提姆冲他笑了一下，抓过下一张卡。“对我的第一印象？”

杰森一阵大笑。“你真的想知道？”

提姆畏缩了。“不。”他能想象得出杰森发现有了新罗宾时心里的想法。

杰森又拿一张。“最近看过的最难看的电影？”

提姆考虑了一会。“木星上行。”

“木星上行？！”

“史蒂芬逼我看的。”

杰森在那乐。“我也看了。太他么吓人了。但是难看过头之后反而有点享受。”

“扯淡。不，那部片子怎么看都无法享受起来！”

“你没有品位。你八成喜欢小黄人。”

提姆在桌子底下踹杰森。“我不喜欢。不过去年达米安生日时，我给他买了个小黄人帽子。我发誓他拿剑在庄园里到处追杀我。”

这下杰森笑的更厉害。“你做了什么？”

提姆面露微笑。“我买了一对，送给他和科林，”他解释道。“科林很感谢我也给他买了东西，所以他非要达米安戴上，你知道他没法拒绝科林的要求。可把他给气得够呛。”

杰森猛地捶了一下桌面，他旁边的人全都吓了一跳，但杰森难道会在乎不成。“你拍照了没有？”

“那是当然。”提姆拿出手机找到图片，接着递给杰森。

“我的老天。瞧他这火冒三丈的样子。他看起来想要弄死你。”

提姆耸了下肩。“他差点成功。不过这物超所值。”

“绝对死而无怨了。嘿，再有下次，找乐子时记得带上我。这我得亲眼看看才行。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

结果证明，智力竞赛不是个人赛。它是灵魂伴侣间的分组对决，提姆和杰森看到内容是关于超级英雄的，忙不迭地跑去签名参赛。

“神奇少女的真实姓名？”

提姆几乎是在砸按钮，差点把它敲掉。“卡珊德拉·珊德马克，不过她更喜欢卡西！”

“知道得真清楚，”杰森在旁边吐槽。

“闭嘴，我给咱们又赢了一分。”

主持人硬挤出一个笑脸。“回答正确。给……柯克和史波克队，再加一分。”

杰森跟提姆击了个掌。

“好的……我们继续。原子侠所属的城市是？”

提姆猛拍按钮。“常青藤镇！”

杰森吹了声口哨。“哇喔，真宅。我都不晓得这个。”提姆抬头看去，杰森实际上正在冲他笑。提姆也咧开嘴。

“就这一次，宅也能用来夸人了是吧？”

“一直都能夸人，”杰森说完喊道。“下一题！”

主持人叹了口气。“你们已经领先了20分，我认为我们可以——”

“下一题！”杰森和提姆一起狂喊道。提姆已经做好了抢答的准备。

“好！好！”主持人用力调整了几下领口。“星火的身高是？”

这次杰森抢先作答。“一米九二！”

“呃，不对……她是一米八七，”主持人读着自己的卡片内容。

“不，她是他妈的一米九二！我量过她的身高！她比我高，你们资料错了！赶快改！”杰森咆哮起来。“你们卡上还写了啥？红头罩一米五？罗宾两米一？去你妈的，你们不能瞎写一气。”

主持人发出尖叫，而提姆觉得太好笑了。

“我觉得咱们该撤了，杰，”提姆说。

“但是——”

“我们能拿奖品么？”

“好的您请，”主持人可怜巴巴地看过来，递给他们的奖品五花八门什么都有。提姆不是真的想要，他牵过杰森的手臂把他拉到了户外。

“别这样，提姆，我们在里面多开心呀。”

“我知道，”提姆面带笑容。“你快把主持人吓出毛病了。”

“我？”杰森笑出声。“我可记得有一对小情侣把红罗宾认成了午夜神医，结果某个人暴跳如雷。你差点扑到他们身上。”

“杰森，他们打扮成超人和神奇女侠，还自称是超级英雄情侣。那他们就该懂得克拉克和戴安娜从没约过，他们有自己的灵魂伴侣。再者说，你也该觉得受冒犯！你设计的红罗宾！我这么说不是看不起午夜神医！”

杰森还在笑。“那次你冲着那一对儿大喊大叫，是因为他们声称按抢答器的速度比你快是吧？”

“我按了！”提姆辩解道。“嘿！你明明支持我的！”

“对，他们蠢透了，而且确实你先按的，”杰森说。提姆听完马上笑的很得意。

“是吧？那不就没问题了。”

“我有，我快饿死了。”

“嗯？你想去上烹饪课？”

“不去，我想吃爆米花看电影。”

提姆挑眉。“晚饭就吃爆米花？”

杰森不是很在乎。“你有车么？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他们并排坐在一辆卡车后面，身上盖着一条毯子，吃的夹在两人中间，直到这时提姆才意识到他们离的有多么近，并且几个小时都没有吵过架。

“你觉得他们是只放谈恋爱的片子么？”杰森嚼着焦糖爆米花询问。

提姆耸耸肩。“你没仔细看这地方么？这里所有东西都是关于恋爱的。”

“我们应该明天来，”杰森说。“显然他们会放邦妮和克莱德。”

“你喜欢邦妮和克莱德？”提姆惊讶道。他微微侧身看向杰森那边，看到他正在以法律不允许的方式舔舐自己的手指头，吸吮上面残留的焦糖的甜腻。

“超过卡萨布兰卡。”

“一个都没看过。我对老电影提不起劲。”提姆说。“还有露天汽车电影院。”

“真不敢相信你不喜欢经典老片或者汽车影院。它们可浪漫了提姆。这就是为啥你没有女朋友。也没男朋友。”

提姆斜了杰森一眼。“那你的对象在哪呢？”

“戳到痛处了，鸟宝宝。”

提姆眨眨眼。“你刚才叫我鸟宝宝？”

杰森的双唇向上勾起。“没错。”

提姆随即抓了一手爆米花，这样他就不用去看杰森，还能假装自己在忙着吃爆米花看电影。“听着真可笑，”他最终评价，感觉自己耳朵尖有点发热。

“比替代品要好，”杰森说。他的语气里没有取笑，听着并不刺耳。

“像个爱称什么的。”

“咱俩可是灵魂伴侣。至少在这一周里。”

“那我该叫你什么呢？蜜糖？亲亲？”提姆故意作弄，杰森虽然翻了个白眼，但咯咯笑着。

“这些听着真傻。”

“吾爱，”提姆继续，杰森一下被爆米花呛住。

“别，你可不能用这个。我真不明白达米安和塔利亚怎么能若无其事自然而然地称呼别人。”杰森说。“而布鲁斯和科林怎么做到的忍受别人这么喊他们。”提姆再同意不过了。

“还有更可怕的爱称。”

“爱称好恶。”

“你不是刚才还喊我鸟宝宝。”

杰森犹豫了一下。“我说出来没那么恶心。反过来，你嘛，想出的那都什么鬼东西。”

“反正我又不会用。”光是想想跟别人亲亲来亲亲去的就叫提姆感到荒谬。

“你可以叫我宝贝。”

“我可要踹你了，”提姆告诉他。

“可爱的小美人儿”

“这还是你麽。”

杰森哼着曲子，敲了敲下巴马上又想出了一个。“爹地。”

提姆打了个哆嗦“咱俩是一个老爸。而且我没有什么叫爸爸的癖好。”

杰森喷了声鼻息。“你可真没劲。不过也对，咱俩里面你更有钱。你才是爹地。”

“杰森！”提姆惊喘一声，丢了几颗爆米花过去。杰森哈哈大笑。

“咋了？我没说错呀！”杰森嚷嚷着同时也回扔了几颗爆米花。

“不好意思，你们不看电影还有别人想看！”旁边车里一个女人对着他们高声呵斥。

杰森跟提姆大眼瞪小眼了半天，接着都捧腹大笑起来。两个人都紧紧捂住嘴，老实说提姆完全想不起来他还有哪次笑的这么厉害。笑的肚子都开始抽筋，眼里冒出泪花。而陪着他笑还把脸埋进他肩膀掩盖笑声的不是别人，正是杰森陶德。

也许红色一周并没有那么难熬。


	5. Chapter 5

昨天真是，奇怪。

提姆醒来时晕晕乎乎，但他心情很好。

他从没有厌恶过杰森。确实，杰森想法设法惹毛他，也就他会这么干，然而提姆并不讨厌他。其实还一直希望他们能友好相处什么的呢，不过想想罢了，因为他假定杰森挺讨厌他。

提姆才不想用成为灵魂伴侣的方式改善与杰森的关系，但这绝不是小事，不是么？总而言之说到底，杰森是罗宾呀。是提姆年轻时崇拜的那个罗宾。他只是不再寄希望于杰森停止憎恨他，毕竟这永远不可能成真。

然而昨晚……也许他俩还有机会。不是成为伴侣的那种，提姆知道杰森对连接两人的绳子的看法。或许当朋友也不错。或者别每次同处一室就争吵不休。也许有一天，他们可以合作，并肩战斗——提姆自己是罗宾时做了很多次这样的百日梦。

好吧，除了这个，小提姆对杰森还有点小小的爱慕，但这是单相思，然后就没了。

提姆正准备下床，他听到杰森在另一边的动静。墙壁不是很薄，可是提姆的床和杰森的沙发都挨着墙，他什么声音都听得一清二楚。

先是一声呻吟。

哦，他醒了，提姆寻思。平常杰森都是先醒的那个，提姆去厨房时对方已经在做早饭了。但提姆紧接着听到杰森发出——低吟。深沉，压抑，随后砰地一声撞在墙上。

提姆的脸陡然热辣辣的，这几秒间他可算明白墙那边在干什么了。

杰森在撸，两人之间只有一堵墙相隔，他离提姆只有几英寸而他在撸。提姆脑子里开始想入非非，杰森，靠坐在沙发上，脑袋朝后搁在墙上，正在分开的双腿间给自己打飞机。

“我艹。”

提姆是很想感叹的，但无疑这来自杰森。

他不该偷听。提姆应该弄出些响声，在屋里大声收拾，假装跺脚告诉对方自己醒了并且能听见杰森的活动才对。他没动弹，相反，他的手捂住自己的嘴，听的同时放缓呼吸声。

这大错特错，错的离谱。然而他妈的杰森干嘛非要在提姆家沙发上撸一发不可呢？他明知道提姆离得很近，非常有可能听见声音！谁——谁会在别人的地方给自己来个手活呀？

他感觉到自己的身体随着杰森那传来的一声声闷哼和声响变得越加燥热。动静并不太多，对他来说却够用了。提姆的想象力为他补完了剩下的一切。

一旦头脑里出现了杰森的拳头上下撸动自己的景象后，他的幻想根本停不下来。他的动作一定很粗鲁，提姆想。关于杰森的所有事情都有种提姆会觉得兴奋的粗鲁和尖锐，现在尤甚以往。向后仰着头的杰森，嘴唇微微张开，眼皮半睁半闭，脸上流露出销魂的喜悦。他的头发估计很乱，就像每天早上刚起床时提姆看到的那样，几缕发丝垂在脸旁。提姆硬了，他使尽浑身解数不碰自己，他可是能听见杰森呻吟的，哦去他妈的。

提姆捏住衣服下摆，拉高塞进嘴里，声音就不会漏出来了。他摸自己时感觉不对，但同样很爽。杰森的低吟在他脑袋里回响，他天杀的想象力可以去死了。他在想象杰森把提姆拉到自己大腿上叫他鸟宝宝，脸上挂着一种提姆看到后经常会很生气的坏笑，提姆为此蠕动身体。

艹他的，杰森。艹他的杰森和他的英俊外表，结实的大腿还有低沉的嗓音，提姆渴望听到，欲火中烧。妈的他长得那么大，光是想象他和杰森靠在一起，就让提姆紧张的同时还很激动，杰森大得多的手掌放上提姆的小腹，压力恰到好处，把提姆更快的带上高潮。草，还有他们操蛋的傻逼的灵魂伴侣关系，让他从一开始就陷入这种境地。这该死的命运。

提姆听见杰森到了，提姆克制不住，泄出一声呻吟。他的衬衫从嘴里掉出来，他立刻盖住它，期望杰森千万别听见什么。幸运的是，提姆很快也跟着射了——毕竟在他的想象中握住自己阴茎的是杰森的手。

外面传来杰森从沙发起身的声音，接着是脚步声。提姆连忙翻身下床——摔倒了地上。

“提姆？”

“没事！”提姆喊道。“从床上滚下来了罢了！”还想着你射了一发。

杰森乐了。“好吧。”

提姆想扇自己一巴掌。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

这天余下的时间风平浪静。

提姆在韦恩企业有个电话会议，他告诉杰森给他几个小时的独处时间。打电话用不了几个小时，提姆只是不想看见杰森的眼睛。在他干了坏事之后。

他浏览警方未破获的案件的档案，期望找到遗漏的线索，这打发了他大部分时光。巴特和康纳打过来一个电话（背景有卡西的说话声），之后他就无事可做了。

过了一会，杰森先敲了几下，随即打开门。

“你敲门的时候呢，要等着别人说‘请进’才可以进。”

“你有蝙蝠的反射神经，就算你光着身子，也完全来得及钻到被子底下去，”杰森说。“诶，我好无聊，咱们来找点事干。”

“杰森，你怎么老是闲得无聊？”说实话提姆也闲的长蘑菇，更糟糕的是他想跟杰森待在一起。他知道两人的关系有所改变了，但光是想象就叫他心里发怵。“别告诉我是要回去参加活动。那里的人可恨死咱俩了。”

杰森咯咯笑着。“我猜你总算说对了一次。”他斜倚在门框上，几乎完全盖住它，提姆超爱对方这样子，但他不愿承认。“我们订个披萨来看电影吧。”

提姆想说杰森完全可以自己看。没必要拉他一起。他还可以打电话叫罗伊或者他其他朋友过来，陪他看电影。红线可没有不允许和外人见面这条规矩。提姆不叫朋友过来单纯不想听他们开自己玩笑。

“哪部片子？”

“邦妮和克莱德。”

提姆挑高眉毛。“你真要看？”

“鸟宝贝，我的灵魂伴侣连经典老片都没看过，这可不行。”

提姆刷地红了脸，他关上笔记本。而对于他们的灵魂伴侣维持不了多久这件事，他只字未提。“好吧。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

杰森的做派跟平常一样。他并不知晓提姆自慰的时候脑子里全是他。看电影时他紧挨着提姆坐着，胳膊挂在沙发靠背上，这下提姆根本不可能看得进去了。

提姆缩手缩脚的把自己团在沙发的另一头，尽量降低自己的存在感。

杰森有时会随口发表一些评论和见解，提姆都不怎么接话。他都没去关注屏幕上的两个人在做些什么，要他怎么接话呢？他也是相当努力过。最好集中注意力看电影，而不是做贼一样偷看杰森。看着他怎样在电影里激动人心的场景时绷起肌肉，大笑时上下起伏的胸膛，舔掉嘴边沾上的披萨番茄酱时忽而闪过的舌尖。

这太让人分心了，提姆内心谴责自己的同时继续偷窥。他这人算是没救了。

等到电影终于演完，提姆马上站起来。“我回房间去了。”

“哈？你的披萨剩了那么多。”

提姆盯着面前的披萨盒。他吃了两片之后就把它彻底忘了。“剩下的归你，”他说。

“什么？不行，你得多吃点。宝宝鸟。你太瘦了。”

“你喜欢我体型小，”提姆一时嘴快，后悔不迭。

杰森红着脸颊。“好吧，那就别吃了。但这才九点，我们还能再看一部。”

提姆喉头一动，连连摇头。再在杰森身边待上两个小时，他可撑不住。“不了，”他说。“今天我想早睡。”早睡个鬼。“我累了。”

“九点就睡？”杰森说着扬眉看他。“你怎么了提姆？你一整天都怪怪的。”

“我…我没有。”

“不，你不对劲。”

杰森说的没错。但他表现反常是因为他必须遏制冲动，否则他会想要挨近杰森直到两人的身体靠在一起，嬉戏打闹好似昨天那样。他还想要更多。提姆被吓到了。

提姆眼神左右飘移。“听着，杰森，我想回床上去躺着。”

“不。”杰森把他推回沙发上。“告诉我到底怎么了。”

“我看不出自己和平常有什么两样。”提姆告诉他。他又不可能跟杰森说实话。

“我还以为咱们昨天有了些进展，”杰森说。

提姆嘟着嘴。“昨天？”

“对，我们处的不是还行么？”

是的。而且要是提姆说自己对那天没有留恋的话，那他准是在骗人。他渴望极了，但那会让所有事情变得无法收场。“那又怎样？”

杰森眯起眼睛。“你什么意思？”

“你恨我。我看不出在这假装灵魂伴侣有什么意义，反正这个，”他抬手示意手上的红绳，“再过几天就没了。一旦这周结束，一切将重回正轨，所以意义何在？”

杰森双唇抿得紧紧的。“原来这就是你的想法。”

提姆一耸肩。既然终究要回到彼此忽视，恶言相向的常态，那么何必保有什么不切实际的幻想。他已经贪心的想要更多了。蠢透了，真是没脑子。

“我还能怎么想？”

“你猜怎么着，”杰森说。“忘了吧。你就回你的房间躲在里面吧。”

提姆咬紧牙。“你有什么可生气的？”

“我以为咱们可以成为朋友，”杰森坦言。“昨天之后，你不像你以前那样叫人不顺眼了。我猜我想多了。”

提姆一时词穷，即使他找到了合适的词，也一个字都说不出来。他突然感到喉咙一阵干涩。“朋友，”他重复。

“灵魂伴侣显然不行，但我意思是，我们可以当朋友，”杰森平静地说。“切断绳子后也不必当做什么都没有发生过。”

他的这些话不知何故仿佛火上浇油。提姆站起身，他抓过一个枕头但强忍着没有丢出去。相反，他的五指深陷进里面。“我明白不能当做什么都没发生因为我从此再也没有红线了！”

“见鬼，你又在发什么火？”

“你或许不想要灵魂伴侣，但我想！”提姆高喊。“我想要一个。而你把这个机会从我这夺走了。”他转身想要愤怒地离场，可是绳子拽着他，他脸朝下栽倒了。

“该死，鸟宝宝，别动我帮你——”杰森起来走到提姆身边，伸出手。

“别这么叫我，”提姆嘶嘶怒吼，自己爬了起来。“抱歉，我只是想一个人待一会。”

“我觉得，不大可能。”杰森抬起手，向提姆展示此时绳子的长度。

提姆深深呼出一口气。“那咱们就等着吧。不许说话。”

“可是——”

“我现在没心情说话。”

“好。随你便。”杰森拧过身子，拿起遥控器开始挑选另一部电影。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

他们等啊等。等了两个小时。

绳子没有丝毫缩短。“行了，我现在也累了，”杰森说。

“要怎么办？”

“你先起来。”

提姆不情愿地站起身，杰森抓起毯子和枕头。“我去你床上睡觉。”

“不，不行。”

“沙发上躺不下两个人，此外，这里太他么硬了。”杰森说。他朝提姆的卧室走去，提姆别无他法，只得跟在后面。

“你不能就这样上我的床！”

杰森把自己的东西扔上去。“为啥？这是超大双人床，别这么龟毛行不行。”

提姆瞪着他。“但是——”

“天啦提姆，两个人在一张床上睡觉而已，又不是搞什么床上运动。”

提姆红着脸。他无法告诉杰森他会搂着别人，每次他和巴特、康他们合宿后，第二天都会遭到他们的戏弄，这已经够窘迫了。“我们刷牙时候得挨着。”

大写的尴尬。他们全程都愤怒地互相挨着，默默刷牙，换衣服，钻到被子底下。

提姆背对杰森，并且离得非常之远。他也同样转身背对提姆，没有晚安或别的话语。

提姆瞧着自己无名指上的细绳，叹了口气，今晚他怕是别想睡着了。


End file.
